will you catch me if i fall?
by ainazb
Summary: it all started when the Bellas went for a vacation and walked into that house.A large house that you can smell blood every where.This vacation was not a good idea.
1. chapter 1

**A/N:hey guys.this my first story.hope you enjoy it.don't forget to leave a comment.thank you.enjoy**. **This story is in Aubrey's pov.**

 **chapter 1**

"Finally!We can breath after all this exams!"chloe said happily.Aubrey looked at chloe and laughed.

"Chloe your acting like a child.Exams are good.That way you will find out that you really learn something"

"well im just happy"Aubrey rolled her eyes"Im happy too but i don't jump up and down like a five year old!"

"It's because you have no feelings aubrey!Your like a robot!"

Beca shouldered her bag and rolled her eyes"Come on guys.Stop this.Can't you be nice to each other for once?"

Aubrey shakes her head and mumbles something under her breath.

chloe shrieked and said"Lets go to the club!"

Aubrey picked her bag up and said"No way i'm going with you any where.I can't even go back to the club because of what you did!"

Chloe caught her arm and said"Come on aubrey!I didn't do any thing!It was the boys fault.He shouldn't have messed up with me!"

"He didn't even do anything!"

Chloe's eyes widen in suprise and she said"Didn't he??Beca tell her!!He was totally flirting with me with his disgusting sweet voice!"

Aubrey tried to controll her laugh but failed and laughed"He wasn't flirting with you.In fact you were totally flirting with him.He was just confused."

"What ever.He should have just walk away.I should have spilled my drink on him.I didn't even like him!"

Beca laughed and said"Ok you too stop it.But aubrey is right.You were totally flirting.You were really drunk.We daragged you all the way home"

Chloe glared at beca as she and aubrey started laughing.She grabed aubrey's arm again and push her toward the door.They all went to beca's car and a little later the car parked on a nice little restaurant.

As they took their seats on the table chloe said"Guys look at those hot guys over there!"

"Stop it chloe.You are really embarrasing.You can't just stare at people"Aubrey said as she shook her head.

"What?They are cute!"

Aubrey blinked"They are disgusting.I thought that you have a good taste chloe.I'm disapointed!"

"Oh so your not intrested in guys??"chloe said with a smirk.

Aubrey's cheeks flushed as she said"Thats not what i was..."

Chloe intrrupted"I assume that by good taste you mean that i should be intrested in someone like you huh??"she said with a wink.

Aubrey flushed deeper and duck her head down.

"Leave her alone chloe.You know what she meant.And we know that you come here for the guys"Beca said clearly enjoying the conversation

"You act like my mom aubrey."chloe chuckled and pull her hands up to block aubrey's hand from hitting her.

"Shut up chloe!"Aubrey said and glared at her.

Beca shakes her head and looked at the menu.

The waitress walks to the table and offer them a warm smile.She was familiar with them.They always come here with all the Bellas.

"What can i get you ladies??" she said and looked at chloe who answered "As usual please"

The waitress noded and head back.Chloe opened her bag and look inside it for someyhing.After a few seconds she pulled out a book.

Aubrey frowned as she see the book." Seriously?Chloe why on earth you read this things??There are a lot of usefull books every where."

"You can't change my mind about this books aubrey.Never.In case you have a better thing to offer??"She raised her eyebrows and licked her lips.

Aubrey's cheeks flushed again and she gluped.Chloe can't just let it go can she??She breathed deeply and answered"I can offer you a bunch of usefull books that you can learn something from that aren't bullshit like this"

"The hunted house"Beca mumbled as she read the title of the book.She looked at chloe and shook her head."Chloe i can't belivea that you read all this crap.How come you are not a gost yourself??"She teased and a smile spread across aubrey's features.

Chloe rolled her eyes and said"I like these books because they are exciting"

They stayed silent as the waitress brought their food.After they ate lunch they returned to Beca's car.Beca took the driver seat and said "Guys i have an idea.How about we go on a trip with all of the Bellas??"

Chloe shrieked and said "Yess!I'm in!"

Beca looked at aubrey in the rearview mirror and asked "What do you say aubrey??"

"I don't think i can.My father won't let me."Aubrey said quietly.

"Oh come on aubrey!You can now decide what you want to do.He can't keep you forever you know."Chloe pouted and rolled her eyes.Aubrey signed."Where do you want to go any way??"

"We will go to my fathers friend house in paris"Beca said as the light turned red and stopped the car.

"We haven't planned anything.We can't just decide to go on a vacation!"Aubrey said and rolled her eyes.

"Relax i will do everything myself.We should have a break after the exams and we can meet all of the Bellas.It's gonna be fun!"Beca said and eyed the road again.

"I should still ask for my fathers premission."

Chloe clapped her hand excitedly and said"My parents woulden't mind.In fact they will be happy to see that i spend my time with my friends"

Beca shook her head.Aubrey signs and closed her eyes.She will kill chloe if she continues.After five minutes aubrey opened her eyes and asked"Um beca could you drop me at my fathers house??I will try to convince him."

Chloe's face brightend and she shouted"Yesssss!!I miss the Bellas so much!"

Aubrey smacked her hand and said"CHLOE!We are in a car!You hurt my ears!I still don't know if he let me come with you guys!"

Beca smirked and watch them silently in the mirror.These two have a lot of sexual tension between them.She shook her head and tought when they are gonna get toghether.After 20 minutes of silence beca stopped in front of aubrey's dad house.Aubrey wave goodbye and went in the house.She looked around for her dad and said"Dad?Are you home?"

Mr posen came to the living room and asked"Aubrey?Where were you?And why are you here?"

"I was with my friends.We went to the restaurant sir."Aubrey said and looked at her feet.Her dad didn't like her friends.He never had any friend himself.Mr posen sighed and took a seat in the couch.Aubrey followed him and sat in the other side of the couch.

"Dad?Can i ask you something?"Aubrey said nervously.Mr posen narrowed his eyes at her and asked "You are not in trouble are you?"

"What??No sir its something else..."She answerd quickly.

"I just wanted to say...that...um..."

she took a deep breath and continued

"Can i go on a vacation with my friends??"She kept her gaze to her hands afraid about her fathers reaction.

"With your friends?Where?"he said calmly.

"Paris."Aubrey said quietly.They were silent for a minute and aubrey preperd herself for a no.

"Are your exams finished?"

She looked up at her father hope in her eyes.

"Yes.And i will be back in no time"Aubrey answerd quickly.Mr posen nod.Aubrey jumped happily and hugged her father before clearing her throat and take a deep breath."Thank you sir."She answerd politly and went to her bedroom.They still kept her bedroom because he visited her father in weekends.She climbed her bed and sighed.She was tired.As soon as she closed her eyes she drifted to a strange dream.

 _It was dark.All she could see was darkness.Suddenly a seven year old girl apperad in front of her.She was thin and had long her.Aubrey couldn't see her face.There was a bad smell in the air.The little girl stretched her arm toward aubrey and said "I'm waiting for you aubrey..."_

Aubrey jolted awake.She was coverd in sweat and was breathing heavily.The liitle girls figure flashed in front of her eyes.She shook her head and went to the bathroom.After she changed her clothes she went to the living room.Mr posen was watching the news.When he saw her face he asked "Is everything okay?You don't look good"

Aubrey gluped and took a deep breath.She know her father didn't like her to show weakness so she nodded

"I'm ok."She said calmly.She was suprised by her calm voice.Her heart was still beating fast.He nodded and paid his attention back to the news.She suddenly rememberd that she didn't call beca to let her know that she is coming with them.So she went to her room and picked up her phone and called beca.

"Hello?"Beca said to the phone.

"Hey.It's me aubrey."

"What's up?Is something wrong?"

"No!Why does everybody suprised to see me or hear me?There is nothing wrong!"Aubrey said frustrated.

Beca laughed"It's because you never call me except when something is wrong with you and chloe"

Aubrey rolled her eyes "Very funny.I just wanted to say that my father agreed."

"Really?That's great!"Beca asked suprised.

"yeah i know.I don't know what happend but i'm happy that he agreed.When are we going anyway?"

"Three days later.We're going by train"

"Train?Do you have the tickets??"She asked quickly.

"Relax dude!I told you i got everything under controll."

"I'm trusting you beca.This better be a good vacation"

"Jesus aubrey!Yeah don't worry.You will have a lot of fun with chloe."Beca said and smirked.Aubrey blushed.

"What do you mean beca?"She asked with clenched teeth.

Beca laughed again "You know exactly what i mean"

"Me and chloe are just friends beca!Get over it!"She said angrily.

"Aubrey you can't hide forever.I know that you love chloe and_"

"I'm not talking about this.Bye!"Aubrey ended the call and tossed her phone to her bed.She sat on the bed and tought about chloe.She smiled as she rememberd their pillow fight.Chloe.The girl that stole her heart.Her thought drifted to the weird dream and the little girls.It was the scaryest dream she ever had.She shook her head and tried to get rid of the image.

Three days later

Aubrey was standing outside with her black suitcase behind her.She was waiting for he dad.The train will leave in an hour.After a minute mr posen locked the doors and came outside.He looked at aubrey and noded toward the car.Aubrey placed her suitcase in the trunk then she took a seat next to the driver.They were silent all the way to the train station.Mr posen stopped the car and look at aubrey.

"Take care aubrey.Have a good time.You deserve it"He gave her a small smile.

"I will.Bye dad" and with that she was alone.She looked around her and spotted a redhair in the crowd.She smiled.Chloe was talking quickly to someone that aubrey couldn't see.She grabbed her suitcase and walked to her.

"Hey" she said as she reached them.

Chloe turned around crossed her arms.

"Your late"

Aubrey groand and said "I'm always on time chloe.I'm never late.And we still have a few minutes."

Chloe's eyes sparkel and she laughed.She pulled aubrey into a tight hug.

"I missed you bree"Chloe mumbeld in her shoulder.Aubrey couldn't help but smile in her shoulder.She hugged her back."It was only three days chloe.Three days!"She teased and laughed.

"All right you two stop flirting and get your ass up on the train"Beca rolled her eyes and teased.Aubrey broke the hug and blushed.

"Hey beca"She said quickly.Beca smiled as she see the blush on her face.

"Hey yourself"

"I haven't even start flirting yet.Wait until you see me really flirting."Chloe said and winked at aubrey.Aubrey's cheeks flushed deeper than it was already.Beca shook her head.Chloe was just being herself.They take their suitcases and walk to the train.The find an empty room and decide to settle there.

"When are the others coming?"Aubrey asked as she looked around.

"They are already here.They have another rooms so we will meet them later.I think someone else is going to join us.We have one spot left."

Chloe clapped and excitedly said"I hope it will be a cute boy!"

Aubrey's jaw dropped.How can she wish something like this?She was jealous.

"I won't let a boy come here chloe.Stop this"Aubrey snapped.Chloe turned around and smirked.

"Ohhh!!Someone's jealous!I didn't know that you care about my sex life"She winked and laughed.Aubrey clenched her jaw.

"I'm NOT JEALOUS!Why would i be?"Aubrey said angrily.Beca smirked at aubrey's reaction.

"Oh i'm pretty sure your jealous aubrey.But i don't blame you.You have good taste"

Aubrey's cheeks flushed again.She didn't reply.Insted she looked at chloe again.She was really beautiful.Her eyes were bright and blue just like the sky and her red hair falls perfectly on her shoulder.Aubrey couldn't help but smile as chloe smiled brightly at her.She knew that chloe didn't really mean what she said.She couldn't help as her mind wanderd to the first day they met.

 _she was late.Aubrey posen was never late.So thats why as soon as she opend the university's door she ran as fast as she could toward the classroom.Suddenly she bumbed to someone._

 _"Look im so sorry i wasn't looking were i was going and_"_

 _"No no it's fine im sorry too"_

 _As aubrey hear the girls voice she looked up and meet the bluest eyes she ever seen.The girl smiled at her._

 _"What's your class?"_

 _"literature"_

 _"Oh we are in the same e on lets go."Before aubrey said anything the girl grabbed her arm and walked to the classroom.She stopped in front of the door and knocked._

 _"Come in" Said a voice inside of classroom.The girl opend the door and stepped inside.The proffesor look at them carefull and said "Your ten minutes late"_

 _"Yes we know proffesor.Can you please ignore it?" The girl said_

 _"How should i know that it wont happen again?"_

 _"Well sometimes things like this happends.We can't help it."_

 _The proffesor was suprised by the girls attitude.He frowned and said "You can't come to the class today"_

 _The girl smiled and calmly said "Well then we will see you tomorrow"_

 _The class explodes with laughter.The girls took aubrey's hand and walked out of the classroom._

 _"Why did you do that?He will send us dettention!"Aubrey said sadly._

 _"Forget e on lets go eat something.By the way what's your name?" The girl asked._

 _"Aubrey posen"Aubrey said proudly._

 _"Chloe beale" The girl said.Aubrey smiled.She already liked this girl._

since then aubrey and chloe became bestfriends and inseprable.Aubrey then looked at beca.She didn't liked beca at first but she changed her mind.They were friends now.As the door swung open aubrey snapped back to the present.A strange girl walked in and take a seat next to Beca in front of aubrey and chloe.She had a scary green eyes and short curly black hair.She droped her suitcase and narrowed her eyes at aubrey.Aubrey shiverd under her intens gaze.

"hi"The girl said with a husky voice.Aubrey replyed back.She didn't have a good feeling about the girl.She reminded aubrey of the little girl in her dream.She smile and asked"So your the chosen one huh?"Confusion take aubreys features."Aca_scuse me?I can't undrestand what you're saying"The girls stayed silent and gazed out the window.Her smile was so creepy.Chloe motioned with her hand near her head and quietly said"She's crazy"Beca tried to contain her laugh and stared at her hands.The silence in the cabin was suffocating.Chloe take out a book and started reading.Aubrey frowned as she read the title.

"Chloe either you will throw that book out or i'm going to do that now"Aubrey warned her.Beca and the girl looked at the booked.Beca shook her head and smirked "Chloe your not going to stop reading this shit are you?"Chloe ignored beca's comment and looked at aubrey.

"Or what?What are you going to do?"She smirked and licked her lips seductively.Aubrey couldn't help but let her eyes fall to her lips.Her breath hitched. She used all her strenght not to lean and kiss her.She glared at her and locked eyes with her.Chloe stared right at her.

"Ok this sexuall tension is too much!"

Beca said and laughed.Aubrey gasped at her and hit her hard on the arm.

"Oww...aubrey that hurt!"Beca complians and rubbed her arm.

"You deserved it!"Aubrey said and glared at her.Chloe laughes and nudges her with her arm.

"Omg aubrey you should have seen your face"Chloe said and laughes again as aubrey blushes.Chloe leans forward to aubrey and wisper to her ear.

"You look cute when you blush"

As if possible aubrey blush deepens.Beca barks out laugher and chloe joins her.Aubrey glares at them and looked away from them and out the window.

After a few minutes chloe opend her book again and said "Look guys it says that the people that die painfully or sucide their soul will suffer from it for ever and the may hurt real people or..."

"Make people do what they want"

All the girls look at the strange girl with suprise.

"I know everything in this book"She smirked.Chloe jumped up and down excitedly.

"Finally i found someone like me" Chloe said and her eyes brightens.How ever they do not last.

"I'm not like you" The girl said coldy.Chloe's excitment dies immediatly.

"What the fuck is wrong with her.."Chloe mumbled.Beca quietly said "Ssh you don't want he to hear you"

"I'm allison by the way"The girl said.Aubrey opend her mouth to tell her name but the girl interuppted.

"I know who you are"

"But we have never see each other!"Aubrey said clearly confused.

"That's right we haven't"

"Then how do you_"

"I told you i'm not like you guys"

"what do you mean?"

Allison stands up and walked out of the room ignoring the question completely.

"She's so weird"Aubrey said still confused.

"Are we there yet?"Chloe asked clearly bored.

"No.We still got a couple of hours."Beca answerd.Chloe sighed and looked at the window.

"Where do you think allison go?"Beca asked quietly.

Suddenly the train stop abruntly and the suitcases fell on the floor.Aubrey fell from her seat and every thing went black.

 **P.s: I hope you enjoyed it.Please leave a comment if you like the story.I will continue as soon as i can.**


	2. chapter 2

Aubrey was in complete darkness. She could hear voices around her.

"Aubrey please wake e on open your eyes Bree. Please"Chloe begged.

Aubrey opened her eyes with all her strength.Beca and Chloe were looking at her with worried expressions. She touched her head and asked"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"Allison asked.Aubrey frowned. The accident replayed in her head.

"The blinding light and the voices and the train.The train hit something."Aubrey answered.

Allison laughed"I didn't see any light or hear any voices"Her laugh is really creepy Aubrey thought.

Beca and Chloe both shook their heads.

"We didn't see or hear anything either...Are you okay?...You just passed out.."Chloe Asked concerned.

Maybe it was just her imagination aubrey thought. Beca gave aubrey a bar of chocolate and a glass of water.

"Eat this and drink some water.You are totally not okay."Beca said.

Aubrey took the glass of water and drink a little of it.Beca and Chloe were staring intensely at her and it bothered her.

"What is wrong with you guys?I'm not dead OK?"Aubrey said and put the glass down.

"Well you look like you've seen a ghost."Chloe said mischievously.

"I'm good thank you"Aubrey said and looked out the window. It was really dark and they were tired so they decided to get some sleep.

Chloe took the upper bed and aubrey took the other.Beca and allison took the other beds.Aubrey signed as she lied down and her eyes fell down heavily and drifted to a deep sleep.

Aubrey woke up with a headache.She sat in her bed and checked the time on her phone.It was 12:30.She went to lie down again but stopped when she heard a voice.Crying.She sat straight again and looked at allison with a surprised expression on her face.

"Allison?...You okay?"

Allison didn't answered.Aubrey moved next to allison on her bed.

"Hey...are you okay?"Allison jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her hands were covering her face.

"She...sh..she is coming... I'm...so...scared of...her"Allison said between sobs.Aubrey rubbed her back and asked"Who is coming?"

"She..yasha.. she's here"

"Who's yasha?"Aubrey asked confused.

Suddenly her body froze.She looked at the window.They were heading to a tunnel.The train creaked loudly.The door opend with a bang.An 8 years old girl with black hair stared at aubrey.Aubrey couldn't see her face.She took a few steps back.

"So you finally came."The girl said with the same husky voice.

Her laugh send shivers through Aubrey's bones.Aubrey put her hand on her ear to silence the voice and closed her eyes tightly.

"Aubrey this is only a dream.Your OK.Don't panic.It's OK."She murmured under her breath.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder.Her body froze again.Aubrey opened her eyes fearfully and stared at the little girls face.Her face was white and there were cracks everywhere.

"Free me"The girl said.Aubrey blinked and she saw allison instead of the girl.Allison was looking at her coldly.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"Allison said.

Aubrey opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.She couldn't move either.

"Get up"Allison said coldly.Aubrey shook her head and stands up.

"Allison?You okay?"Aubrey asked as she looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"She answered coldy.

"You...don't remember anything?"

"I'm tired.I just want to sleep.Good night"With that allison turned and lied down again.Aubrey returned to her bed.Her mind was racing and her heart was beating fast.She tried to fall asleep again.

"Hey sleepyhead.Wake up."

Aubrey blinked her eyes open.

"What the hell is wrong with you?I want to sleep.Go away"Aubrey mumbled sleeply.

"What?It's already ten o'clock and we are in Paris.So get up and bring the suitcases down." Chloe said and shoved her hand.

Aubrey groaned and sits straight.As she was pulling the suitcases down the previous night replayed in her mind. The creepy girl and Allison's crying.Allison.

"Where is Allison?" Aubrey asked as she looked around.

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I woke up."Chloe answered.

Aubrey got out of bed and asked"Beca haven't you seen Allison anywhere?"

Beca looked up from her bag.

"No.I haven't seen her when I woke up."Beca said surprised.

"Why do you care anyway?"Chloe asked suspiciously and narrowed her eyes.

"Because...because...who said that I care about her?I'm just curious"Aubrey said.

"Yeah and I believed you.You're not in love with her are you?"Chloe asked and narrowed her eyes. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Why should I be in love with her?she's creepy. "Aubrey said surprised.

They took their suitcases and got out of the train.

"Stop it Aubrey...She's somewhere around here and last night was just a...dream"Aubrey mumbled to herself.

"Are you ok Aubrey?Why are you mumbling to yourself?"Chloe said and smirked.Aubrey glared at her.

"Shut up!"Aubrey said angrily. Chloe raised her hand in surrender.

"Ok...Ok.. im sorry...I was just kidding..calm down" Chloe said.

Aubrey signed and looked up at the sky.She took a deep breath.

"Aubrey your blocking the path"Chloe said.

Aubrey turned to face her.

"I swear to god I will kill you_"

"No you won't.You love me.I know that you won't kill me"Chloe interuppted and smiled warmly.

Aubrey gulped.She can't resist that smile.She shook her head.

"Not this time.I will really kill you if you do that again."Aubrey said dangerously and narrowed her eyes at Chloe.Chloe laughed and stepped forward.

"You look so hot when you get angry"Chloe locked eyes with her and smirked.

Aubrey gulped and looked away immediately.She knew that if she didn't looked away she would have done something terrible.Beca walked towards them and looked at them closely.She signed.

"Please tell me you didn't fight again."Beca said and locked eyes with Aubrey. None of them answered.

"Why are you standing here anyway?"

"Duh!We where waiting for you" Chloe said and gave her a look.

Beca searched trough her suitcase and pulled out a yellow paper.

"Here.The address is written here."Beca said as she opened the paper.

"Come on read the address"Aubrey said and groaned.

"Why is it like this?"Beca said surprised.

"Are you sure it's the same paper?Why is it yellow?"Chloe said as she looked at the paper.

"I don't know. The paper was white as I can remember. "Beca said.

Aubrey walked over to them.

"It doesn't matter. Call a cab.I'm tired."Aubrey said and pushed beca forward.

A few hours later

The car stopped and they got out of the car.The rest of the bellas were already there.

"Bellas!I've missed you guys!"Chloe shrieked and rushed to the other bellas and hugged each of them tightly.Aubrey and Beca shared a look and laughed. Aubrey loved the bellas too but not like Chloe.

As she moved forward she said"Hey girls" and hugged them as well.

After greetings fat Amy asked "Aren't you guys hungry?I'm starving. Let's go inside and order some food"

Aubrey and Chloe both laughed. Amy hasn't changed even a little bit.

"Are right guys let's go"Beca said and went across the street to a large house.It was like a castle.

"Guys!Look!It looks like a castle!"Chloe gasped.All the bellas stared wordlessly at the house.It was really big and had tall white walls.

"Beca you didn't tell us that your father's friend was a milioner. "Aubrey asked surprised.

"I don't know. I doubt that this is the same house.it looks so...different from the last time that I was here.It's like I'm seeing this for the first time"Beca said doubtfuly.

"I'm sorry?You don't expect it to be the same as it was six years ago!"Chloe said incredulously.

"I don't know but it's so unfamiliar."Beca answered.

"Guys let's just go."Aubrey said tiredly.

"Why the weather is cloudy here.It was sunny a few hours go"Beca said and looked up at the sky.

"Shut up Beca and open the door"Aubrey said and shoved Because forward.

"You haven't changed a bit Aubrey.You still are THE AUBREY POSEN."She emphasized the last words.Aubrey rolled her eyes and enterd the house.

There was a large yard in front of her eyes.

"Come on guys.Lets go"Aubrey said

and moved deeper into the yard.The bellas were all in awe and the walked around in silence.

"Woah!It looks exactly like those hunted houses.How are we going to sleep in here?I'm sure the are a lot of ghosts here wandering around..."Chloe said surprised.

"Shut up CHLOE "Aubrey said sick of the stories that Chloe keep telling them.

"What?I can show you_" She was interuppted as Aubrey clapped her hands on her mouth to silence her.As Aubrey felt a pain in her hand she put her hand down and hissed in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Aubrey said angrily and put her hands up to slap Chloe hard on her face but a hand gripped hers and stopped her.Chloe took a few steps back in fear and put her hands up in the air

"Come on Aubrey.Don't do this.You will regret it.She is just messing with you. You know that she loves you."Fat Amy said and let her hand fall down to her side.Aubrey looked at her and nodded."I will kill her later"Aubrey though to herself and calmed down.Aubrey looked up at Chloe.She was scared. Aubrey smirked and shook her head and looked at Beca.She was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey.You okay?"Aubrey asked concerned.Beca looked up and smiled. Aubrey was a really nice person inside her walls.You just have to find a way to bring down her walls and then you see who she truly is. Beca now understand why Chloe is in love with her.She got to see her good side everyday and only for her.But now Aubrey shows her emotions in front of all the bellas.

"Yeah.I'm just confused because I can't remember a single thing from here."Beca answered.

Chloe signed "Oh god stop it Beca. I can't even remember what I ate last night and you want to remember things from six years ago?"

"Maybe we are in the wrong house?Or the address is not correct?"Stacie said and looked around.The yard was a little dark because of the large trees and it was like a scene from a scary movie.

"Who cares!I'm starving so let's go before I eat one of you guys."Fat Amy said and started moving forward the bellas following behind.

"Maybe they gave us the wrong address. "Beca said as she looked around.

Aubrey breathed deeply and sighed.There is something wrong about this house.

"Aubrey?Why are you acting weird?"Chloe said and broke the silence.

Aubrey turned around and hit her hard on the shoulder.

"I'm not as weird as you and I'm not acting weird."Aubrey said harshly.

Chloe didn't hesitate and hit her back.

Beca rolled her eyes.She was used to this.If Aubrey just admits her feelings they wouldn't fight so much.

"Guys stop it.Let's go inside then you can kill each other."Beca said and walked towards the door.Aubrey angrily shoved Chloe forward and Chloe lost her balance and slammed hard into the door.The door opened and Chloe fell inside.

The bellas stared at the scene in front of them.There was a huge living room with a lot of pictures on the tall walls.

They all gulped and stepped forward.

The house was huge but it was really old like they used this house 30 years ago.Aubrey felt a little cold inspite of the warmth in the room.She shivered and stranded next to beca.

Chloe whistled "Woah!Now I'm sure that this house is haunted."

Jessica speaked for the first time"Guys...I have a bad feeling about this.."

"Me too"Aubrey said.

"Well I'm going to find some food."Fat Amy said and went to the kitchen.

"All right let's go find our room guys."Chloe said

The bellas followed Chloe as they walked up the stairs.There were a lot of pictures on the walls.A big picture caught aubrey's attention.An eight year old girl with tall black hair and her skin was as white as snow.She has big black eyes and a perfect nose.She had a tall white dress on that reached her knee.Suddenly a memory flashed her mind.

"Free me"The girl said with husky voice.

Aubrey shook her head and walked faster.As she reached the end of the stairs she saw a large corridor. Something drags her in front of a white door.As she reached to open the door she heard someone screamed. Panic shot through her body as she ran toward the voice.Chloe was standing in the middle of the room.

"Chlo?...Chloe Are you okay?"Aubrey asked her voice shaking.

"Unbelievable!"Chloe said and her jaw dropped.

Aubrey followed her eyes and her eyes widened.There were mirrors everywhere.On the ground on the wall everywhere.

"Am I dreaming?"Aubrey finally said.

"Do you want me to pinch you?"

"Guys for the love of god stop..."Beca said as she entered the room but stopped behind them.

"This...this is beautiful!"Beca said as she scanned the room.

"Yeah we know your not dreaming and I won't pinch you..."Chloe said but was interuppted.

"I swear to god Chloe if you speak one more time.."Aubrey said and her eyes flashed dangerously.Chloe who knows that kind of look took a step back and jolted out of the room.

Beca looked at Aubrey cautiously and said "Aubrey.."

"NO not this time.I'm going to kill her!"Aubrey said and runned after her.

Chloe took a quick look back and said

"Aubrey...please I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..."

"I warned you Chloe.. I told you to stop!"Aubrey said angrily.

Chloe turned around and started running faster and locked herself in a small room.As Aubrey reached to open the door,the door opened.

"Are you going to follow me in the bathroom?"Chloe said mischievously.

Aubrey blushed deeply and took a step back.As the door closed she kicked the door hard.

"Shit!"She cursed quietly.

Suddenly someone screamed and the door slammed open.Chloe stepped out of the bathroom her face pale.As her hands were shaking she pointed toward the door.

"Chlo?...Chloe what's wrong?"


	3. chapter 3

Beca rushed to the bathroom when she heard Chloe screamed.

"Chloe?...Chloe Are you okay?...what..what happened?"Beca asked as she saw the look on chloe's face.

Chloe leaned against the wall and fall on her knees.Her body was shaking.

"There...th..there was..."She couldn't finish and sobbed again.

Aubrey gulped.She hesitantly took a few steps near the bathroom and opened the door.Her breath hitched and her eyes widened.She couldn't breath.

The bellas hurriedly walked to the bathroom and peaked inside.Jessica suddenly screamed when she saw what was inside.

The bathroom was covered in blood.

Everywhere.The walls the ceiling the floor.Blood was dropping from the ceiling. Aubrey could feel the warmth of the blood.

She felt bile rising inside her and she rushed outside the bathroom.Her skin was white and pale.Aubrey took a deep breath and sit beside Chloe and throw her arms around her a draw circles on her back.

"May...maybe it's...paint"Beca said as she took a few deep breaths.

"It was warm..."Aubrey answered.

"I don't know..."

"We should probably clean it up.."

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"And say what beca??Hey officer we found blood in the bathroom ceiling...We would be the first suspect. " Aubrey said and clenched her jaw.

"I will never return to that bathroom"Chloe said and shivered slightly.

"Then you should do your job outhside"

"What the hell Aubrey??"

"ACA-SCUSE ME??CUT THIS CRAP AND HELP ME CLEAN THE DAMN BATHROOM!"Aubrey shouted angrily.

Beca took a step back.

"I'll...I'll help you.."Chloe said and stands up.

"Me...too"Beca said and walked down stairs and the rest of the bellas followed her to find mops and water.

Aubrey turned around and looked at he bathroom again.Why is there blood in here??What is going on??She looked up at the ceiling and her mind clicked.The bathroom is underneath the room that Aubrey was trying to open.Aubrey rushed to the room.The hallway suddenly felt really cold and aubrey shivered slightly.She really had a bad feeling about this room.She reached for the doorhandle but quickly jerked her hand away.The handle was burning and it felt like thousands of niddles dig through aubrey's palm.Aubrey took a few steps back.She felt bile rising inside her stomach.Aubrey quickly went down the stairs and clenched her stomach and sat down on one of the stairs.

"Hey...are you okay?"

Aubrey quickly jerked her head up.It was Chloe.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine...did you clean the bathroom??"

"Yeah we did."

"Ok...thanks."

The bellas walked down the stairs.Chloe walked to the middle of the room and dropped on the coach.Aubrey quickly followed her and dropped next to her.They all sat down in silence.

"Guys was it real blood?And where it came from?"cintia rose asked after a few moments.

"I once killed a guys with my hands."Lily mumbled under her breath.

"I don't think that it was fake."Ashley said and shivered.

"I don't know guys...beca...have you...have you seen the room at the end of the hallway?"Aubrey asked hesitantly.

Beca thought for a moment And said"you mean the room with the white door?"

"Yeah..that one"

"No...why..why do you ask?"Beca said hesitantly.She didn't want Aubrey to back away.

"It's not really important."

Beca narrowed her eyes at Aubrey.Something was really wrong.She could see aubrey's walls building around her

"I've been there."Chloe suddenly spoke.

Aubrey turned her head toward her"You...you did?"

"Yeah but I couldn't get inside because it was locked"

"It was...locked?"

"Yeah...why Are you asking??"

"Nothing nothing...I'm just curious"

Beca and Chloe glanced at each other.They both know something was bothering Aubrey.But the didn't asked anything and decide to aske her in private.

Everybody were lost in they're own thoughts when the door bell rang.They all jumped in surprise.Who could it be?No one knows that they were here.

"Who is it?"Fat Amy asked.

Beca shook her head"I don't know."

Aubrey glanced at the yard through the window.

"He's not there."Chloe said.

"I know"Aubrey answered and shook her head.

"Yeah I can see that."Chloe said and rolled her eyes.

Aubrey clenched her jaw "Chloe what the he'll is wrong with you??Can't you just leave me alone?"Aubrey said coldly.

"I didn't do anything!"Chloe protested.

"Guys can you stop fighting and open the same door?"Beca said frustrated and walked to the front door and opened the door.Aubrey looked out the window.Beca held the door open and a boy came inside the yard.

When Chloe saw the boy she whistled loudly"oh my...is he an angle?"

Aubrey glared at her and Chloe looked away.

"Why did Beca let the boy in?"

"I don't know she probably knows him...what do you think his name is?He must have a beautiful name with his looks."

"Shut up chloe"

"What??Don't you think he is attractive??You've had a lot of boys lined up for you but you don't even wink at them"

"Chloe stop rambling." Aubrey snapped.

Chloe pouted but Aubrey rolled her eyes.She couldn't help but think Chloe lookes really cute when she pouts.Aubrey looked out the window again.Beca was talking to the boy.A few minutes later the boy walked out the house and Beca came back.She dropped herself on the coach again.

"Who was that?"Aubrey asked curiously.

Beca closed her eyes"the boy next door"

"Well??What did he want?"

"He said that he was surprised to see us here."

"And why is that?"

"He...He said that this place was empty for years"

"What??"

"It doesn't make any sense...I came here six years ago and if the boy lived here then why does he said that it was empty the whole time?"

Aubrey frowned.It was really weird.

"Guys...I'm starving...can we go and eat something please?"Chloe said and rubbed her stomach.

"Yes thank god I'm as hungry as a bear"Fat Amy said and marched into the kitchen.She openedthe refrigerator and whistled loudly.

"Guys...it's full of food.It can feed an entire army!"Fat Amy said and started looking for something to eat.

Aubrey and Chloe glanced at each other before they both raced toward the kitchen.Their eyes widen.There were dozens of food and fruits and beverages.

Chloe gulped "Good cause I'm really hungry." and dashed forward and brought out a pie.Aubrey shook her head in disbelief.

"Chloe for God's sake can't you just act like a human for once?"She teased.

Chloe pouted and stepped closer "I can't help it I'm hungry."

Aubrey laughed and slapped her arm lightly. All the bellas gathered around the table and started eating.

"I want some of that pie too chloe"Aubrey said as she watched Chloe eating the pie.Chloe nodded and put her spoon in the pie and picked a large slice of it.She put the spoon in front of aubrey's mouth.

"Chloe...what Are you doing?"Aubrey asked and looked at the spoon then back at Chloe's face.Chloe smiled sweetly.

"I'm sharing my pie with you.Now come on my hand is starting to hurt."

Chloe said and put the spoon closer.

Aubrey frowned "I'm not going to eat from your spoon Chloe.Its not healthy"

Chloe pouted and pretend that she was hurt.Aubrey signed.That pout wasn't fare. It always managed to win and lower aubrey's walls.And Chloe was aware of that.Rolling her eyes Aubrey closed her mouth around the spoon and started chewing.The pie actually tasted good.Chloe's smile brightend and she picked another slice for Aubrey and herself.

Beca saw the interaction between them and smiled.Those two needed to losen up a little bit and open their eyes.They were madly in love with each other but Aubrey was too stubborn to admit it.

Fat Amy smirked at Beca and quietly said "Those two need to get a room before they get caught in the heat of the moment.And somebody need to bring Aubrey back to her senses.everybody knows that they are in love"

Beca laughed "Yeah they are pretty cute together.And don't worry I will bring Aubrey back to her senses.I'm not letting her get away."

After they all finished eating Aubrey rushed up stairs to see her room.She opened one of the door and walked in.The room was really big and there was a large bed in the corner.The windows were covered and the room was a little dark.There was also a big white closet at the other side of the room.It was a simple but nice room.she liked it.Aubrey took her suitcase and shoved it under the bed.She would unpack later.She was exhausted.Aubrey dropped on the bed and took a deep breath.As she was starring at the ceiling several pictures crossed her mind.

A little girl with a white dress layed down on bed and there was tears in her eyes.The room was burning and there was fire everywhere.

Aubrey jumped and quickly stands up.She massaged her temple a few times.Who was this girl and why Aubrey kept seeing her?Aubrey walked to the large windows and opened one of them.As the cool breeze tickled her skin she took a deep breath.Suddenly there was a shadow under the window.Aubrey looked around more carefully.Is somebody in the yard?She was lost in her thoughts when the door opened.


	4. chapter 4

Aubrey jumped as Beca barged into the bedroom.

"Why..Why Are you so frightened?"Beca asked and slowly approached aubrey.

Aubrey didn't awnswerd and took beca's hands and went down stairs.

As she was walking down the stairs she said "There's someone in the yard...where are the others?"

Beca pointed a direction with her hand.Aubrey followed her hand.They were talking and fat Amy was still eating.Aubrey shook her head at her.

Together they went to the yard.It was starting to get cold.Aubrey swallowed and looked around the yard.

"Are you sure that there was someone here?"

"Yeah..I saw it"

Aubrey looked around again.There was nobody there.Empty.Beca looked at Aubrey suspiciously "Aubrey...are you sure??"

"How can this happen??It was just here a few minutes ago!!" Aubrey asked confused.

Beca puffed her cheeks.

"Well there is no one here so we better get back"

Aubrey sighed and followed Beca inside.Fat Amy looked up and asked with her mouth full "Is everything okay??"

Aubrey rolled her eyes "Yeah don't worry...I don't want you to lose your appetite.."Aubrey teased.

Fat Amy laughed "Don't worry I can eat a horse."

Aubrey sighed deeply.How can she survive this trip??She shook her head and climbed up stairs and entered her room.Her head was exploding.She dropped herself on the bed and fall asleep two seconds later.

thump thump!

Aubrey jolted awake and sat on her bed.What was that sound??She tried to look around but didn't see much because of the darkness.Aubrey got out of bed and walked to the window.The curtains were moving.As she moved the curtains her breath hitched.The window was closed.Then what was moving the curtains??Aubrey Took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.Calm down Aubrey.It's okay.You don't have to freak out.As she was turning she saw shadows under the door.Aubrey put her hands on the wall and searched for the keys.When she felt them she sighed in relief.click.nothing.click.What the hell?The lights didn't work.

Aubrey gulped and looked around again.Her eyes landed on the door.

"Beca??..Chloe??"Aubrey asked her voice trembling.

Nothing.

She really was starting to freak out.Aubrey closed her eyes shut and pushed the door open.When she opened her eyes again the hallway was empty.One of the windows were open and the noise was from there.Aubrey walked closer and shut the window.She took a deep breath.Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. Aubrey jumped and screamed.

"Woah...Woah clam down Aubrey...your going to wake everyone.."Beca whispers quickly.

Aubrey sighed in relief.She never thought she would be this happy to hear Beca's voice.She turned around to face her.

"You scared me to death"Aubrey snapped.

"What are you doing here anyway?It almost midnight."

"I...I.. heard a voice and...never mind...What Are you doing here??"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Beca..where you behind my bedroom a few minutes ago??"Aubrey asked suspiciously.

Beca shook her head confused "No..I saw you standing there...Is something wrong?"

"No..No.. everything is fine." Aubrey answered thoughtfully.Then what were the shadows from??Chloe is in her bedroom like the others.And Beca is here.So is there another person here??

Beca watched her curiously "Is everything okay??"

Aubrey plastered a fake smile "No it okay."

Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey. "Let's go get some coffee "

Aubrey raised her eyebrow "Right now?At the middle of the night?"

Beca pouted "Yeah..do you have a problem with that?"

Aubrey looked at her face and laughed.Beca grinned and dragged Aubrey down with her.Aubrey sat down on one of the coaches and Beca went to get some coffee.She returned a few moments later with two cups and handed one to Aubrey.She took a sip and smiled at the bitterness.Beca knew her really well.Beca sat down beside her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I didn't think you would know that I like black coffee."Aubrey said matter of factly.

Beca smirked "Well I paid attention. "

"Beca??"

"Yeah?"

"Have you..um..noticed any strange thing here?"

"Well aside from the mirror room and the bloody bathroom I guess not...Have you?"

"Well..um..nevermind..Why couldn't you sleep?"

Beca lowerd her gaze and stared at her cup.

"I...um..missed jesse" Beca said quietly.

Aubrey smirked and Beca blushed.

"Who would have thought the alt girl would fall in love?"Aubrey teased.

Beca punched Aubrey in the shoulder lightly "Don't act like you have never fall in love.In fact you are still in love yourself.With chloe"

Aubrey's muscles tensed. "I'm not in love with_"

"Cut the crap Aubrey.Every body knows your madly in love with her and your too afraid to admit it."Beca said frustrated.

Aubrey emptied her cup and shook her head "No... your just sleepy and you don't know what your talking about...your going to bed."

Beca rolled her eyes "sure captain"

They both climbed upstairs.As Aubrey was walking to her bed beca's voice stopped her.

"Aubrey?"

Aubrey turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you...Can you just think about what I said earlier?...just..just think about it."Beca said quietly.

Aubrey hesitated but finally nodded.

"Bree"

"Bree wake up.."

"Bree...come one wake up...bree...wake up.."

Aubrey opened her eyes to find Chloe sitting on her stomach.Aubrey groaned.

"Chloe leave me alone...I want to sleep."

Chloe pouted and hit Aubrey with a pillow. "No...you've slept enough...come on bree..wake up"

Aubrey snatched the pillow from Chloe and attacked her with all her strength.Chloe screamed and falls backward on the bed.

"Help...Help me please!Aubrey is going to kill me!!"Chloe yelled and tried to escape.Aubrey held on and smirked.Two can play this game.She hit Chloe again and surprised her and quickly tossed the pillow away and started tickling Chloe.Chloe squealed and burst into laughter.She desperately tried to cover her sides.Aubrey finally stopped.

"You can't beat me."Aubrey said and smirked.

Chloe laughed. "Oh yeah?Well how about this?"

Chloe grabbed her collar and pulled her closer stopping only mere inches away.Aubrey froze and her breath hitched.She wanted to back off but she couldn't.This isn't fair.Chloe knows exactly how to play.Chloe locked eyes with her and was about to do something when Beca barged in.

Beca stopped in the middle of the room and smirked "I'm not interrupting anything am I ?"

Aubrey quickly stands up and cleared her throat "No we weren't doing anything important "

Beca arched her eyebrows "Really?Well it looked like something was happening " Beca teased and Chloe laughed

"Oh toets I will definitely get her next time don't worry" Chloe said and winked at Aubrey.

Aubrey blushed deeply and looked away.Beca laughed and shook her head and walked toward Aubrey and gave her a glass of milk.

"Drink this maybe it cheers you up a little bit."Beca said and smiled at her.

Aubrey looked at the glass suspiciously.

"Why are you so nice to me today?"Aubrey teased and raised her eyebrow.

"Relax Aubrey it's not poisoned and what?? Can a person be nice to you?"Beca said and rolled her eyes.

Chloe puffed her cheeks and snatched the glass out of aubrey's hand.

"Open your mouth"Chloe said seriously.

"What?"

"I said open your mouth"

Aubrey opened her mouth to argue but with the look Chloe gave her she decided against it.

"Open your mouth Aubrey"Chloe warned for the last time and narrowed her eyes.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.Chloe stepped closer and poured the drink in her mouth.Aubrey choked and tried to catch her breath.

"Good girl now go take a shower.We will have breakfast in the yard."Chloe said and smiled.

Aubrey glared at her but grabbed the towel Chloe gave her and walked to the bathroom and shut the door as hard as she could.

After ten minutes she got dressed and went downstairs.The bellas were making breakfast.Chloe quickly walked towards Aubrey and hands her a basket and smiled sweetly.Aubrey wanted to glare at her but god that smile.She couldn't help but smiled back.Chloe's eyes sparked and she winked at Aubrey and went to the kitchen.

Aubrey laughed and walked out of the house to the yard.The weather was cloudy.Thats really weird.It's summer already.She was lost in her thoughts when the bellas walked next to her.

"Hey captain!What's up?"Fat Amy asked as she walked in.

"Hey guys.I hope you all slept well because we have a lot to do today."Aubrey answered and smiled back.

"Guys let go outside.I saw a really good place for us to eat breakfast."Chloe said and walked straight to the door.The others followed her outside.

They stopped and when they got everything right Chloe sat down and looked at the sky.Aubrey dropped herself next to her and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.Her father didn't know if she was there yet.She pressed call and put her phone on her ears.After a few moments she lowerd her hand and looked at her phone.No signal.What the hell Aubrey thought.

"Is everything okay Aubrey?"Beca asked.

"I don't know...I tried to call my dad but...it has no signal."Aubrey said confused.

Beca grabbed her phone and tried to call but it didn't ring.

"Mine too.."

The bellas all tried but no success.

"Don't worry guys.We can use the phone inside."Beca suggested.

Chloe nodded "Yeah that's a good idea and I'm starving so let eat"

Everyone started eating.Beca poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Aubrey.Aubrey thanked her and took a sip.

"What is he doing here?"Chloe said excitedly.

Aubrey turned to see who Chloe was referring to.A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood there.He was attractive.

"He is so hot"Fat amy said.

Beca leaned closer to Aubrey.

"That's our neighbour.The boy next door."Beca whisperd in aubrey's ear.

The boy stepped closer to the bellas.He was surprised to see them.

"Hi...I didn't except to see you here"The boy said.

Beca nodded "We didn't either"

"Luke...luke"

Someone called from behind and the boy looked over his shoulder.A boy was running over toward him.Wgen he reached them he stopped and panted.He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Luke..We have a problem...the test didn't..."He didn't finish his sentence when he noticed the girls.


End file.
